IY story
by dogdemon2194
Summary: what will happen when kagome and inuyasha fall in love and start a family? this is gonna be interesting..


_italic someones thoughts_

* * *

( so, kagome and inuyasha just came back from kagome's time and were coming out the well.)

Kagome –"Inuyasha?"

Inu- "yea, what is it?"

Kag " i forgot all my textbooks at school, I need to go back and get them.".

Inu- "again!!! You just came back from there!"

Kag- "its not my fault!! You dragged me back here so fast I couldn't think straight."

Inu- "im not going back there and nethier are you"

Kag-" you cant tell me what I can do and what I cant do!"

Inu- "yes I can!"

Kag-"oh, no you cant!!"

(meanwhile, as they were fighting, miroku, sango, shippo, and kirara were sitting against some trees)

Shippo- "do they have to fight everytime they come back from kagomes time?"

Miroku: "im not sure but someones going to get hurt or…sat if they don't end it soon."

Kag: "SIT BOY!!!!"

Miroku: "see?"

Inu: "what did you do that for?!!!?!!!"

Kag:" for being a jerk!!! Now im going back to get my books, ill be right back."

Inu: "Hey!! I didn't say you could go yet!"

Kag: "b SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!!!"

(while inuyasha layed in the 8 foot crater, kagome jumped down the well and was surrounded by a blue aura. When she got to the other side she jumped out of the well and headed toward school.

(im going to be so late.. kagome started to head toward school when she bumped in to hojo)

Kag:" hi, hojo"

Hojo:" oh hi kagome, didn't see you there"

Kag: "um yea well I better be going , I have to pick up my books from class.."

Hojo:" oh don't worry I picked them up already and was going to your house to drop them off, by the way are you feeling any better?"

Kag: "huh?"

Hojo: "your grandfather told me about your back problems and your broken leg. "

Kag: _back problems? Broken leg!? I cant believe he cant just say I have a cold or something!_ "yea im all better now"

Hojo: "I can see that. Well here are your books"

Kag: thanx hojo, cya later!

Hojo: "uh, wait kagome. I wanted to know if you could go to the movies with me tonight?"

Kag: "tonight? Im supposed to meet someone right now, sorry hojo"

Hojo:" ok I understand..another time then"

(kagome ran back to her house)

* * *

Back in the feudal era

Inu: "she said that she would be right back! Doesn't she know that we have jewel shards to collect!?"

Miroku: "im sure that lady kagome is on her way right now"

Inu: "well im going to go and get her"

Sango: "please calm down inuyasha. She said that she'll be back"

Kirara: "mew"

Inu: "hn…"

In kagomes time

Kag: "yes mom, I have everything I need"

Ms H ": ok, be safe now"

Kag: "ok mom, bye"

(kagome jumped down the well and appered on the other side)

Kag: "im back!"

Shippo: "yay kagome! Welcome back!"

(everyone was sitting out side the hut)

(a few hours later kagome was sitting under a tree away from the campsite, staring at the stars. She started to hear rustling in the tree above her)

Kag; "huh? Inuyasha?"

(inuyasha jumped down from the tree and sat next to her)

Inu: "hey, why are you all the way out here?"

Kag: " just to look at the stars. You really see them out this clear in my time."

Inu: "really?. Their just stars, nothing that special about them"

Kag: " I know but their just beautiful to look at"

( both of them just sat in silence for a few minutes looking at the stars. Suddenly the ground started to rumble)

Kag: " whats going on!"

(inuyahsa started to sniff the air)

Kag: "whats is it inuyasha?"

Inu: "its one of naraku's demons"

( out of the trees came a demon with long black hair and dark blue eyes and was about inuyasha hieght)

Inu: " what do you want!"

Riku: " I go by the name riku. And I don't have to explain myself to you. I have come come here for a girl called kagome."

Inu: "kagome get away from here

Kag: "ok"

( as kagome started to run rikus arm extended and grabed her by the waist. He lifted her high into the air )

Riku: " you must be that kagome girl"

Kag: "what do you want with me! Let me go!"

Inu: damn you…

(inuyasha hit him with windscar and rikus arm disapered)

Riku: "persistent half-breed.. you'll pay for that.

(riku s arm extended again. Only this time his arm glowed blue. It hit kagomes neck and she instantly fell to the ground)

Inu: "kagome!!"

Kag: "inu…yasha

Riku: " ha! I paralyzed her and she will die soon. Theres only one way to save her. good luck finding that out half breed.

(with that, he vanished into mist. Inuyasha ran over to kagome and picked her up. He saw that it was getting harder for her to breathe. He ran back to kaede's hut )

Inu: "kaede! Can you tell me how to help kagome.

Kaede: "whats wrong with her?"

Inu: a demon paralyzed her. ..-

(kagome was breathing hard and was sweating. Miroku,sango , shippo and kirara entered the hut and saw kagome lying on the floor.)

Sango: what happened?

Kaede: " kagome has been paralyzed by a demon. I've seen this before…"

Inu: "well! What am I supposed to do!

Kaede " she has to be kissed by her true love. It will break the curse that the demon has put on kagome. It's the only way"

(every one glared at inuyasha)

Inu: "wha- me! No way!

Miroku: "oh come on inuyasha. None of us can do it. ….and you know you want to"

(Inuyasha hit miroku on the head…..hard.)

Inu: " well im not doing it"

Sango: it's the only way to save her inuyasha. You have to do it!"

Inu: grrr fine…but none of you better follow me!!

(Inuyasha carried kagome deep into the forest and sat her against one of the trees)

Inu: come on kagome! Please wake up…

(kagome stirred but didn't wake up)

Inu: aw,come on, don't make me do this…"

(inuyasha sighed and sat near her. He moved in close and kissed her passionately.on the lips .after a few seconds passed by kagome recovered and woke up. Inuyasha knew well that kagome was awake but he still kept kissing her. Surprisingly kagome kissed back. A few min passed and inuyasha pulled away.)

Kag: inuyasha…

(inuyasha blushed and looked away)

Inu: " glad to see your feeling better…"

Kag: what happened?"

Inu: " a demon cursed you and—

Kag: "no, no I mean why were you kissing me…"

Inu: "well..kaede said that your true love could break the curse if they kissed you…

Kag: "inuyasha……do you love me?

Inu: "well….uh…i…

Kag: " please tell me the truth

(inuyasha looked up at the stars)

Inu: "when we looked up at the stars, I was thinking about all the adventures that we had since I met you. You were the first one to ever show me kindness. I guess over time as we were collecting the shards I started to like…..love you.

Kag: "thankyou…"

Inu: "for what?"

Kag: " for opening up to me.i love you too inuyasha and im happy to be by your side.

Inu: "…me too.

(the two of them fell asleep right there under the tree)

* * *

**sry if i was moving too fast through the scenes. i just wanted to hurry up and move on the the next chapter..**


End file.
